This invention relates generally to an attachment for a baby stroller or carriage and, more particularly, to an apparatus which may be removably attached to a stroller for holding a cooling device at a selected position relative to a baby seated in the stroller.
While parents enjoy going for an outdoor walk while pushing their infant in a baby stroller, this activity is often uncomfortable to the infant during the heat of the day, especially in particularly hot or humid climates. Various devices have been proposed in the art for cooling a person""s body, such as portable fans, spray bottles, or some combination of these cooling devices. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, these devices are not useful for cooling a baby in a stroller without constant adult involvement.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an apparatus that may be removably coupled to a stroller and selectively configured by a person such that a clamp suitable for receiving a cooling device may be positioned a desired distance from an infant sitting in the stroller.
An apparatus for use with a baby stroller for supporting a cooling device a distance from an infant sitting in the stroller includes an elongate first support rod having first and second ends and defining a slot extending longitudinally between points spaced from the ends, respectively. A first C-shaped clamp is pivotally coupled to the first support rod adjacent the first end thereof such that the first end may be snappably coupled to a frame member of a baby stroller. A second C-shaped clamp includes threads that mate with a fastener extending through the slot. Therefore, the second clamp may be slidably moved along the course of the slot and frictionally tightened at a desired position so that the second clamp may be snappably coupled to another stroller support member.
A first sleeve of a length-adjustable support assembly is pivotally coupled to the second end of the first support rod. The support assembly also includes a plurality of additional sleeves that are telescopically received in the first sleeve. The support assembly may be pivotally moved between a first storage configuration adjacent and parallel to the first support rod and a second use configuration upwardly extending from and normal to the first support rod. The support assembly may also be adjusted to a plurality of configurations between the storage and use configurations, as desired. The additional sleeves are individually telescopically extensible to a desired height. A first end of a second support rod is pivotally coupled to the end of an uppermost additional sleeve and is rotatable about an imaginary axis defined by the support assembly. A third C-shaped clamp is pivotally coupled to a second end of the second support rod for snappably receiving a cooling device therein, such as a portable fan, spray bottle, or the like.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for attachment to a stroller which can hold a cooling device a selected distance from an infant sitting in the stroller.
Another object of this invention is to provide a support apparatus, as aforesaid, which may be removably attached to strollers of various constructions.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a support apparatus, as aforesaid, which provides lateral, longitudinal, and height adjustment for supporting a cooling device at a desired configuration.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a support apparatus, as aforesaid, that is easy to install and remove from a stroller.
A further object of this invention is to provide a support apparatus, as aforesaid, that is simple and economical to manufacture.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a support apparatus, as aforesaid, that is collapsible for storage.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.